The Sun
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: What do you when you have a secret crush on someone but all you do is argue with them? Well that's all Sasuke goes through with his lovely blonde hair dobe. Sasuke can't help always arguing with him because he is always getting jealous of the relationship the blonde has with his friends. All he wants to do is talk to the blonde. What will happen when they actually become friends?
1. Chapter 1

The Sun

There once was a boy named Sasuke Uchiha in the village of Konoha. The boy lived in Konoha his whole life and actually loved it here even though he would never admit it to anyone. Sasuke had jet black hair and black eyes. He had a nice built like he played sports or worked out (which he did both). He was about 5'8 and he was 16 years old in his second year of high school. He was popular and he really had high grades. But there's one secret he has that noone knows about accept his best friend Neji Hyuuga and his brother that he is gay. He doesn't know what it feels like to like or be interested in anyone until someone came into his life. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. The buff blonde hair blue eyed boy with the smile that could solve any problem that came his way.

"Sasuke" A long haired brown haired boy called Sasuke.

"Hey Neji" Sasuke said not even looking at his best friend. He was staring out on the field where other guys were playing soccer one being Naruto.

"What are you staring at?" Neji said looking to where Sasuke was looking. "Oh. Do you want to play soccer again?" Neji asked.

"You can say that" Sasuke said.

"Or do you want to play with one of the players?" Neji said with a smirk.

Sasuke blushed "Shut up!"

As they were talking Naruto was staring at them and kicked the ball straight at Sasuke.

'Whack' Sasuke got hit in the stomach.

"Damn Naruto. What the hell happened?" a boy with shaggy brown hair said.

"Its not like I meant to Kiba." Naruto said lying.

"Well Sasuke was a goaly before he quit soccer so he should be fine. But let's go make sure." a boy with brown hair and a ponytail said.

"Yeah ok Shikamaru." Naruto and Kiba said

"Sasuke you good?" Neji said.

"Yeah. What dumbass has bad aim?" Sasuke said pissed.

Naruto heard his comment and got irritated. "How do you know that it wasn't on purpose?" Naruto said to Sasuke shocking everyone.

"Naruto" Kiba started but was cut off.

"Was it?" Sasuke said pissed off.

"What would you do if it was?" Naruto questioned.

Nomore questions were asked. Sasuke stood up fast and dropped the ball and punched Naruto in the stomach.

"Woah" Neji said grabbing Sasuke.

"Teme" Naruto went to swing but was grabbed by Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Watch where you kick the ball dobe!" Sasuke said irritated.

"Like I said I did it on purpose teme" Naruto said pissed.

This is the first time Sasuke and Naruto ever talked and it ended up arguing.

"Why then dobe?" Sasuke said calmer.

"Because you been watching all day and it looked like you wanted to play and I knew you would catch it out of reflex" Naruto said not telling the whole truth. Naruto got out of his friends hold and grabbed the ball "Nevermind. I don't care then" Naruto said while shoving Sasuke and kicking the ball toward the locker room.

"Naruto!" Kiba said "wait for us" he screamed while running after Naruto.

"I didn't think he would actually do it. Later got to get to class. You guys should too." Shikamaru said walking after his friends.

"What the hell was that about?" Sasuke said.

"I think he likes you and got jealous when you were blushing" Neji said smirking.

"No he wasn't even looking over here" Sasuke said then smacked himself because that proved he was staring at Naruto.

"How would you know what he saw if you weren't staring at him?" Neji questioned.

Sasuke blushed. "But I was watching the game the whole time" Sasuke said embarassed

"I KNEW IT YOU HAVE A THING FOR NARUTO DON'T YOU?" Neji said excitedly.

"No!" Sasuke said lying. "Lets get to class" Sasuke said walking toward the doors. They walked to class got there just in time the teacher just walked in.

"Ok class we have our annual camping trip coming up next week and I picked groups of 2's. When you pick your # go sit back down. Start with Mei, Kiba, Nadare, Gaara, Sakura,Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Sai, Setsuna, Lee, Ino, Choji, Sara, Sasuke, Shion, Shino, Hinata, and Naruto." Iruka sensei paused looked everything over and confirmed everyone had a match. "Now I will tell you your partners starting with the girls. Sara-Mei, Nadare-Shion, Temari-Tenten, Ino-Hinata, Sakura-Setsuna. Now starting with the boys Chojji-Sai, Kiba-Gaara, Naruto-Sasuke, Neji-Shikamaru, and Shino-Lee. Now talk with your partners about who's bringing what. Here's everyone's list."

'Damn it why me?' Naruto thought as he saw Sasuke walking up to him. The camping trip was four days.

"Hey dobe looks like were partners" Sasuke said happy inside. 'This trip couldn't have gone better' Sasuke thought.

"Yeah seems so" Naruto said. Sasuke sat next to him then it went quiet for the two.

"So..." Naruto started.

"Man I am sorry for hitting you earlier" Sasuke said actually meaning it.

Naruto smiled. "Its fine man. And sorry about hitting you too." Naruto said cheerfully.

"So you really did it on purpose?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yeah" Naruto stated. Now he wasn't looking at Sasuke.

"Was that the real reason too?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Yeah partly" Naruto said nervous to where this conversation was going.

"Oh ok" Sasuke was scared even though he didn't show it. But he was thinking about what Neji said then he blushed.

"Hey why don't we go after school to get this stuff together?" Naruto asked.

"Sounds like a plan. I will ask my brother to take us. Is that ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah its good. Meet me by the gates at the front then." Naruto said getting up. Naruto walked up to Shikamaru and Neji walked to Sasuke.

"Hey Romeo. Thinking of Eloping with Juliet" Neji said smirking.

"Shut up" Sasuke said and blushed.

Sasuke didn't realize that Naruto was staring as he blushed at what Neji said. Naruto was getting mad but couldn't throw his book after he just got cool with Sasuke.

"Naruto come on. You need to stop staring or it will get obvious" Shikamaru said and grabbed Naruto by his arm out the door. Kiba followed so did Shino and Choji. Sasuke seen Shikamaru grab Naruto's arm and got jealous as hell.

"Oh cool it Romeo. Don't get so angry that its visible" Neji said.

"Shut up and come on." Sasuke said walking out the class to there next class. Sasuke seen Naruto and Shikamaru out of the class talking. Sasuke walked past and lightly shoved Shikamaru. Naruto was shocked and pissed.

"What the hell teme you could at least apologize to Shika for running into him" Naruto said pissed. Sasuke got even more mad that Naruto was sticking up for Shikamaru that he lost it.

"Why should I?" Sasuke said snotty.

'OH Shit' Neji thought.

"What do you mean teme you ran right into him?" Naruto said inching closer to Sasuke.

"Guess what? I don't give a fuck if I ran into him" Sasuke said pissed and inched closer to Naruto.

"Teme" Naruto was about to swing when Shikamaru came in between and so did Neji.

"Shika" Naruto put his fist down.

"Calm down Naruto" Shikamaru said while pushing Naruto in the chest.

"You too Sasuke" Neji said pushing Sasuke in class.

"Wow didn't expect that" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"I don't know what the hell his problem is" Naruto paused "we were cool in the other class. But now.. he's acting like a shithead teme" Naruto finished.

"I am sure he didn't mean anything by it" Shikamaru said with a smile.

"Are you trying to get cool with Naruto or not you idiot" Neji whispered.

Sasuke put his head on the desk to just ignore Neji.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke" Neji kept going.

"Oh my god what?" Sasuke said irritated.

"Look who's coming our way." Neji whispered pointing at Naruto and Shikamaru. Sasuke looked around to see that there were only two desks next to each other and they were by him.

'Damn' Sasuke thought.

Naruto was about to sit by Sasuke but Shikamaru had other plans. "Naruto let me sit there" Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji looked at Shikamaru shocked when he said that.

"Ok" Naruto said and went to the other seat. Sasuke was pissed that Naruto switched seats with Shikamaru. Then all of a sudden a note came on his desk.

It said:

To: Sasuke

I have two questions. Are you gay? And do you like Naruto?

From: Shikamaru

Neji saw the note and chuckled. Sasuke blushed at both questions.

To: Shikamaru

No and No I don't.

From: Sasuke

Shikamaru read the note and chuckled earning him a kick from the blonde.

To: Sasuke

Are you sure? Because I am pretty sure you were jealous of mine and Naruto's relationship. Do you want me to tell you if were dating?

From: Shikamaru

Shikamaru sent the note back to Sasuke knowing trouble was right around the corner. Sasuke read the note and he was pissed he almost got up and punched him.

To: Shikamaru

Yes I am sure. And no I was not jealous. And I don't care if you guys are dating or not.

From: Sasuke

Shikamaru nearly laughed but he kept his composure.

To: Sasuke

Ok. We are dating. So don't try anything.

From: Shikamaru

Shikamaru sent the note back to Sasuke and had to keep his laugh under control. Shikamaru also thought this was going to end bad but did it anyway. Sasuke read the note and immediately stood up and punched Shikamaru in the face. Naruto stood up right away and hit Sasuke. Sasuke fell back on Neji.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto said pissed that his best friend got hit. Not knowing his best friend started it. Shikamaru got up and so did Kiba to grab Naruto.

"Kiba and Shikamaru get Naruto out of class" Kakashi-sensei paused "and go to the nurse Mr. Nara"

"Yeah sensei" Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke sit down I will deal with you after class" Kakashi-sensei and continued with his lesson.

"What the hell happened Sasuke?" Neji said worried. Sasuke slammed his head on his desk.

"Sasuke?" Neji was worried. All Sasuke did was hand him the note. Neji read it shocked because he was pretty sure Shikamaru was dating Temari. "Sasuke he was lying to you." Neji paused and Sasuke looked at him confused. "Dude we were talking about sharing a tent with are girlfriends because are girlfriends are partners too on the camping trip" Neji finished with a sigh.

"So he tricked me?" Sasuke asked

"Basically" Neji said laughing "and you fell for it" Neji paused "You gave him all the answers he wanted."

"Damn that bastard" Sasuke paused "Now I am on bad terms with Naruto again" Sasuke sighed.

Neji actually felt bad for his friend. Then Kiba came back in the class. He came straight to Sasuke and sat down gave him a note and walked to his seat next to Shino and Hinata.

To: Sasuke

Dude I was playing. Who knew you were that slow. And don't worry I told Naruto it was my fault you acted that way so he ain't mad at you. Are you dumb? How could you think I was dating my best friend? I date a girl in our class idiot. Well see you later.

From:Shikamaru

P.S. Oh yeah you gave me all the answers I needed. Thanks.

'Damn that smart bastard' Sasuke thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**It took me a while to finish this second chapter but I got it done. I hope everyone likes it..**_

* * *

(Afterschool)

"I don't expect him to meet me by the gates like we talked about." Sasuke said.

"Calm down. You never know he could be," Neji said pushing his friend forward.

"He's not," Sasuke said and was surprised to have Naruto approach him.

"Teme, are we still going?" Naruto said.

"We're still going?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Yeah asshole, Shika told me he said something that offended you that's why you hit him." Naruto said calmly.

"See I told you, now I will talk to you later." Neji said as he walked away from them.

"Well good you know dobe. But don't you owe me an apology for hitting me?" Sasuke said walking toward the gates with Naruto.

That made Naruto stop to look at Sasuke. "Hah, no you deserved it. And don't call me a dobe, bastard." Naruto said.

Sasuke was in shock that Naruto wasn't planning to apologize. "Dobe, I want an apology or you can get everything yourself." Sasuke said not moving from his spot.

"Fine! I'm sorry for punching you even though you deserved it." Naruto said perfectly serious.

" Was that even an apology, dobe?" Sasuke said agitated.

"That was. Fine, I will just get the stuff for me then. Bye bastard," Naruto said starting to walk off. Sasuke grabbed his arm before he could go away.

"I will take it. Come on my brother is waiting." Sasuke said pulling Naruto to the direction his brother's car.

"Oh little brother, a friend that isn't Neji. Or are you two together?" Itachi smirked gesturing to them holding hands. They let go of each other's hands fast and both blushed.

"No brother, were not together. Were partners for the camping trip that is coming up, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is my older brother Itachi." Sasuke explained.

"Hi Naruto, nice to meet you," Itachi said with a smirk towards Sasuke.

"Nice to meet you too," Naruto said standing next to Sasuke still.

"So, Itachi can you take us to the store?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I don't have time. But I can take you home so you can get your car and go." Itachi said.

"Fine okay, we will do that then. Naruto get in the back." Sasuke said as he pushed the seat back so he could get in.

Sasuke didn't want Naruto to see his house. He didn't want him to think he was some stuck up rich kid, even though he is a rich kid. He wasn't stuck up he just didn't want to hang out with everyone, he had certain interest in people.

"Naruto, how old are you?" Itachi asked.

"Sixteen, how old are you?" Naruto asked right back.

"I am twenty. What trip are you guys going on this year?" Itachi responded and asked.

"We are supposed to go on a camping trip in the mountains. We have to share a tent." Naruto stated calmly.

"That ought to be fun for you guys to get along better and to know each other better." Itachi said.

"We have been in the same class since fifth grade. Sasuke never noticed though," Naruto informed the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke and Itachi thought the same thing Sasuke never noticed.

"Wait… you were in my class since fifth grade?" Sasuke questioned. He was shocked he never noticed Naruto in his class. He only started noticing Naruto in the seventh grade.

"Yeah I was. I was quiet my first two years here because I transferred here. Shika and Kiba only got in my class in the seventh grade that's when I started talking to everyone." Naruto explained.

"Little brother your so cruel you didn't even notice a classmate since fifth grade. Too occupied on Neji," Itachi said.

"Shut up 'Tachi," Sasuke murmured because he was embarrassed. He actually felt bad that he never spoke to him until now.

"It's okay though," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke felt bad though he couldn't help it. The rest of the way to the Uchiha estate was quiet.

"Okay little brother we're here. Don't be home to late," Itachi said as Naruto and Sasuke got out the car.

"Wow. I always knew you were rich but damn you got money." Naruto said walking behind Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Are you only going to grunt or are you going to have a decent conversation for once?" Naruto said slightly irritated.

"Hn. What's there to talk about?" Sasuke said. Then he looked at Naruto to see he was irritated about what Sasuke had no idea.

"You and you're a brother are nothing alike, are you?" Naruto said in a condescending way.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well for example he actually makes someone feel welcomed. And he seems pleasant around others." Naruto said.

"Tch' whatever dobe," Sasuke said and pressed the buttons to open the garage. They got in the car and started to drive to the stories.

"You got a nice car. Why don't you drive to school?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Thanks. I just don't like to drive like that." Sasuke answered.

"Wow," Naruto said shocked.

"Wow what?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't think you were going to answer me." Naruto said honestly.

"Well you complimented my car and asked me a question." Sasuke said. 'And I want to be close to you,' Sasuke thought.

"Why don't you like to drive? It is… never mind forget that question." Naruto said flustered. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and immediately knew what he was thinking.

"Yes Naruto, it's because of my parent's car accident. But how can I refuse to drive the last present my parents left for me." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry that I asked something so personal." Naruto said.

"See now that's a real apology. But it's fine I chose to tell you and you just asked me why I didn't want to drive it's not like you asked about my parents." Sasuke said.

"Shut up bastard," Naruto said laughing. Naruto really liked Sasuke opening up to him. But Naruto felt like it wouldn't be pleasant forever.

"Hello dobe we're here stop daydreaming." Sasuke said snapping his fingers in the face.

"Oh," Naruto said jumping out his seat.

"What the hell were you thinking about?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," Naruto lied. Sasuke knew he was lying but he let it go for now.

They started walking around the store to get their camping supplies.

"Naruto," Sasuke called gently.

"Yeah?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"Um… what happened that you were quiet in fifth and sixth to change you in seventh grade?" Sasuke asked curious.

"Well, when I first transferred here I didn't know anyone and I didn't talk." Naruto paused he looked like he was contemplating saying something. "You see I moved here because my parents died and I shut down. Shikamaru was the first person to talk then Kiba started jumping on me. Fifth grade was when I met Shika that lazy bastard laid by me outside while I was eating, after that he never left me alone. In sixth grade I met Kiba in gym. That fucker kept hitting me with the dodgeball in the head until I payed attention to him, he was a pain. But they both stuck to me so when they finally got me to open up it was the summer before our seventh grade year. We had so much fun that summer that I came back to school happy as ever especially because they were finally in my class." Naruto finished.

Sasuke didn't know what to say to Naruto and he was shocked by all the information he got from him.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, "it's okay Sasuke you don't have to think of what to say." Naruto said knowing Sasuke was struggling to say something to him.

Before Sasuke could say something a shop worker came up to them.

"Do you need help finding something?" the teenage boy asked them. The boy looked around their age. He had brown hair and brown eyes, was as tall as Sasuke.

"We are just looking for now. We will let you know if we need help." Naruto said to the other teen.

"Naruto? Is that you?" the teen asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Naruto asked curiously with his eyebrow raised. Sasuke just watched in curiosity.

"It's me Akito," the teen said in mild shock. Naruto's face shown shock then he smiled.

"Holy fuck dude. How have you been?" Naruto asked going in for a hug, which the boy gladly returned.

"I have been good, haven't seen your godfather in a while though. How is he?" Akito asked.

"He has been traveling for work. I can't believe you got a job here." Naruto said.

Sasuke started to get irritated when he was just sitting here being ignored. "Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"My bad bastard, Akito this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is Akito." Naruto said not explaining who they were to each other.

Sasuke shook his hand. Akito looked at Sasuke like he was sizing him up for some reason.

"You're an Uchiha?" Akito asked. Sasuke just nodded. Akito just looked at Naruto like he was crazy. Before Sasuke could say something about the look he gave Naruto he got called back by his manager and Naruto and him walked off.

"Who was he?" Sasuke asked immediately when they walked away.

"Akito," Naruto said in a tone that said he should already know when he introduced them.

"Idiot, I don't mean his name. Who is he to you?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You can tell me about your parents and about how you became friends with Kiba and Shikamaru but you can't tell me who he is." Sasuke said agitated.

"So snippy bastard, he knows my godfather and idolized him for what he does. Before I arrived he use to have a one-bedroom apartment so when I came we lived there for a few months. I had got to know him and well he hated me because I took my godfather's attention away from him. Well, when he met Kiba and Shika he started to get along with me too because he got beat up by Kiba that summer." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't get to answer because Akito came back and spoke, "HEY! I didn't get beat up by that damn dog loving bastard." Akito said.

"Yeah you did and you went and told Jiraya on him." Naruto said.

"That's fucked up to tell someone." Akito said.

"Well that's how we started to get along." Naruto said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and wandered off leaving them to talk to each other.

"That's really Sasuke Uchiha?" Akito asked. Naruto nodded and looked at him in a curious way. "Is it true that he's gay?" Akito asked.

Naruto looked shocked completely, "What?" Naruto asked.

"I heard that he was gay. I was like whoa is Naruto with him. I thought you were on a date with him. I was about to say…" Akito was saying but stopped by the look on Naruto's face. Naruto looked extremely angry by what he was saying. "What?" Akito asked knowing Naruto was mad.

"Why would you judge him off a rumor?" Naruto paused to see if Sasuke could hear him. "And if I was on a date with him what is it to anybody." Naruto said completely frustrated.

"Whoa man calm down," Akito said putting his hands up to show a sign of surrender. Sasuke saw this and was curious what he said to piss Naruto off. He was worried so he walked back by them.

"Dobe, we should get this done. I am hungry and I want to go." Sasuke said interrupting their feud.

"Okay bastard, later Akito," Naruto said and walked away from Akito but waved good-bye.

They were walking quietly around the store and started picking up what they needed. When they finally left it was getting dark and they were both hungry. Sasuke suggested that they just go and get something to eat. They went to a Japanese restaurant and got their food. Naruto got pork ramen. Sasuke got onagri.

"Naruto, why did you get mad earlier?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he asked me about you on a rumor he heard about you." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked shocked by Naruto sticking up for him that he didn't realize what Naruto said. "Time out a minute. A rumor?" Sasuke said curiously.

Naruto started to look nervous by the question now. "Naruto? What is the rumor?" Sasuke said more serious now.

"He told me there was a rumor about you being…" Naruto said and mumbled toward the end.

"What?" Sasuke said getting irritated by Naruto not telling him.

"He told me there was a rumor of you being gay." Naruto said not looking at him in the eye.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Sasuke asked thinking he didn't hear him right.

"He asked me if we were on a date and if you were really gay." Naruto said more serious than before.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "What did you say?" Sasuke asked.

"I told him that he shouldn't judge you off from hearing a rumor. And that if we were on a date what would be the problem." Naruto said toward the ending made him blush.

Sasuke was shocked by what Naruto said then he gave Naruto a nice smile. "Thanks Naruto," Sasuke said warmly.

"Well I don't know if the rumor is true but still you shouldn't be judged by a rumor." Naruto said turning his head away while blushing.

They finished their food and Sasuke decided it would be best to start heading home.

"Let's get going Naruto." Sasuke said standing up. Naruto got up right away and started following Sasuke toward the car.

"I can head home from here by walking." Naruto said before Sasuke opened the doors.

"It's not a problem to drop you off at home." Sasuke said shocked Naruto doesn't want a ride.

"No it's fine I will see you tomorrow. Do you think you can just hold all are stuff until the day?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I can take hold everything. Naruto, are you sure you don't want a ride?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I will be fine." Naruto said and started to walk off.

"Hey Naruto take my number so you can text me when you get home." Sasuke said and walked by Naruto handing him a piece of paper with his number.

"Okay Sasuke," Naruto said and started to walk in a different direction then the way Sasuke's car was going.

Sasuke was in his car for a second before he started the car and drove out the lot. He got home and Itachi was home in their study.

"Sasuke," Itachi called out to him.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked and walked by his brother.

"How was your time with your blonde?" Itachi asked not looking up from his computer.

"He's not my blonde." Sasuke said and sat in front of the desk on the chair. Itachi looked at his brother and noticed something was wrong.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"I found out a lot about him today." Sasuke said looking down not looking at his brother.

"And is that a bad thing?" Itachi asked in confusion by his brother's thought process.

"No I guess not aside from the fact that there is a rumor going around about me." Sasuke said looking up to his brother now.

"What?" Itachi asked now extremely curious.

"Naruto told me his friend told him that there was a rumor going around of me being gay. Then I don't understand why he didn't want to get a ride from me after we were done eating and shopping. I think he was uncomfortable around me." Sasuke said.

"Oh little brother I don't think he is uncomfortable around you. I think maybe he wanted to sort his thoughts out after finding out you were gay." Itachi said trying to comfort his baby brother.

"I didn't tell him that the rumor was true. But I do think he knows I am gay." Sasuke said.

"I don't know what to tell you then but to just ask him." Itachi said and continued with his work.

Before Sasuke said anything his phone went off.

"Better answer your text from Neji." Itachi mocked knowing his brother didn't have many friends.

"Shut up," Sasuke said got up and walked out the office. He was shocked to see who actually texted him.

Text:

To: Sasuke-bastard

Hey I got to my house safely just wanted to let you know.

From: Naruto

Sasuke looked at the text and smiled. He didn't realize that Itachi was behind him reading it too.

"So you gave him your number then?" Itachi asked. Sasuke jumped from hearing his brother's voice and then turned to glare at his brother. Itachi just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Seriously," Sasuke said irritated by his brother invading his privacy.

"What I was worried." Itachi said innocently.

"Whatever," Sasuke said and walked away toward his bedroom. When he got to his room he decided to text Naruto back.

Text:

To: Dobe

You sure wanted to split fast. Why didn't you want to get a ride from me?

From: Sasuke

He sent the message and had to hold back a chuckle when he heard his phone go off again right away.

Text:

To: Bastard

Fuck you asshole. I just wanted to walk home. My house was close so I just walked.

From: Naruto

Sasuke looked at the message and laughed with a smile on his face.

Text:

To: Dobe

I got home before you and you say you live close. Did that rumor incident make you feel uncomfortable around me?

From: Sasuke

He was paranoid by what Naruto might say to his message. While he was waiting for a reply he was getting ready to get in the shower. His phone didn't go off at all so he just went to take a shower. When he came back out the shower he went straight to his phone to see if Naruto texted him back and he did.

Text:

To: Sasuke

No I don't feel uncomfortable around you. Why would I? if your gay I wouldn't care. Are you?

From: Naruto

Sasuke held his breathe when he read the last question. Then he noticed he had another text message.

Text:

To: Sasuke

It's not like if you are I would tell anyone I was just curious if you were. Oh and the reason I didn't want you to drop me off at my house was because I felt ashamed of you seeing my house and where I live.

From: Naruto

The second text message shocked Sasuke a lot. He didn't expect Naruto to feel insecure about him seeing his place.

Text:

To: Naruto

I don't know why you would feel insecure about me seeing your house. I wouldn't care what or where you lived. To your other question about me being gay the answer to that is yes I am and I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone.

From: Sasuke

Sasuke couldn't believe he told Naruto about his sexuality. He hoped Naruto wouldn't dislike him because of his answer to the question. Then he heard a beep signaling that his phone went off.

Text:

To: Sasuke

I won't tell anyone. I kind of figured you were with all those things your brother said in the car to you. Can I ask you something?

From: Naruto

'Wow so he did catch on in the car like I thought he did.' Sasuke thought. 'I wonder what he wants to ask,' Sasuke thought.

Text:

To: Naruto

You took me being gay surprisingly well. What do you want to ask me? I will answer depending on if I want too.

From: Sasuke

Sasuke had to laugh at what he sent to Naruto. Phone went off again.

Text:

To: Sasuke bastard

Really you will answer depending on what I ask. You are an asshole for that.

From: The wonderful Naruto

He had to laugh at the message but before he could respond he got a text message from Naruto again.

Text:

To: Sasuke

Why would I take it any other way when I am bi-sexual. It would be hypocritical. I want to know if your dating Neji?

From: Naruto

Sasuke looked at the second message and was completely shocked by what it said. He almost had a heart attack when he read that Naruto said he was bi. He couldn't believe that was true. 'Why would Naruto ask about him and Neji though? That made no sense.' Sasuke thought. He was stunned and didn't know what to text him now. 'Answer honestly,' Sasuke thought.

Text:

To: You Dobe

Good night Naruto.

p.s. I am not dating Neji.

From: Sasuke

After he sent that message he started to lay down for bed. He didn't know what to expect for tomorrow but he knew things wouldn't be the same between him and Naruto. Which was good because he didn't want the same he wanted something completely different. What he didn't know was across town Naruto was thinking the same exact thing as he was thinking.

* * *

 ** _Review_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello Everyone.. Welcome to my domain of terror no just kidding. Hope everyone is doing well..**_

 _ **Requested By: whovian212: I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update it. It is a real drag when you get writers block.**_

 _ **Sora Killua: Glad you like my story..Thank you for your advice I hope I did better in this chapter.**_

 _ **SilverRose16701: Thanks for the commentary I really appreciate it.**_

 _ **On to the story Enjoy..**_

* * *

The following days after Sasuke and Naruto went shopping together they almost spent every afterschool moment together and they talked all the time and the trip was coming up soon.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing at my house?" Sasuke asked as him and Neji walked into his room.

"Felt like being here," Naruto said ignoring the weird looks he got.

"Okay, but how did you get here before me?" Sasuke asked.

"Remember I didn't go to last period because I was feeling sick so instead of going home where no one was there I came here." Naruto said still laying on Sasuke's bed with his head hanging off the bed.

"We will be right back," Sasuke said pulling Neji out the room.

"Do I even want to know what's going on with you two?" Neji questioned.

"I don't even know what's going on with us." Sasuke said in a nervous way.

"Why don't you ask him?" Neji asked.

"How would I ask that?" Sasuke said before he heard the door to his brother's room open.

Itachi smirked at Sasuke and Neji being in the hallway talking.

"Hello little brother, did you see your present in your room?" Itachi asked with a sadistic smile.

"Itachi, why would you let him in the house if I'm not here?" Sasuke questioned his brother.

"He told me he lived alone and preferred to wait for you to come home so he didn't have to be alone. You wanted me to just send him away." Itachi said but Naruto at that moment came out and heard what was said.

"Naruto…" Sasuke didn't even get to finish.

"If you didn't want me around you could have told me." Naruto said with sad eyes walking toward the stairs to leave.

Itachi glared at his little brother for being that way but Sasuke didn't see the glare because he chased after Naruto right away.

"NARUTO! Wait you heard the wrong part of the conversation." Sasuke screamed pleading chasing Naruto down his driveway.

Naruto turned toward Sasuke with a fake smile and cold eyes. "It's fine Sasuke, I don't know why I thought we could be friends we're to different." Naruto said with that fake smile.

"It's not like that Naruto, not at all." Sasuke said trying to reach out for Naruto but Naruto pulled his arm away and turned away from him not saying anything.

When Sasuke walked back into the house Itachi and Neji saw the sadness and actually felt bad for him because they wanted Sasuke to be happy and that seemed to be when Naruto was around. It's now been a few days and Naruto has been ignoring and avoiding Sasuke the whole time. Anytime Sasuke tries to make contact with the blonde he dodges him and runs to his friends. Sasuke just got to the point where he bum-rushed the blonde into the bathroom ready for a fight.

"Stop ignoring and avoiding me." Sasuke said not looking at Naruto.

"Why? It's not like I exist in your world anyway." Naruto said in a harsh tone.

Sasuke was so mad that he just punched Naruto in the face and that led to them fighting by the time someone came in to stop them they were bleeding in many places and Sasuke's shirt was ripped on the top by the collar and it was tore on the bottom.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, what do you think you two were doing?" Lady Tsunade asked.

Sasuke just turned his head away not wanting to talk and shockingly Naruto stood up and walked out ignoring Tsunade's calls.

"Okay Mr. Uchiha, tell me what is going on with you and Naruto?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"He took something I said out of context and now doesn't want to talk to me. And today I just wanted him to acknowledge me and talk to me again. I started the fight so please don't punish Naruto." Sasuke said putting his head down.

"I wasn't going to punish either of you. But your brother called me today saying that you two had a disagreement and that I should give Naruto's address to you so you can talk to him. I called his godfather and his godfather said it was fine to give away. So, now what I am asking you is if you want the address or not?" Lady Tsunade asked.

Sasuke wanted it so bad but he couldn't take it without getting into another fight with Naruto. So Sasuke slowly stood up shaking his head no and walked out the office.

"If you change your mind let me know." Lady Tsunade called from the office.

Sasuke wanted to turn back and get the address so badly but he knew it wouldn't be the right thing to do he knew Naruto would be even more mad at him.

Naruto was pissed, he was pacing in the middle of class. In the beginning of class his friends and even the teacher tried to get him to sit down but they knew at the moment Naruto wasn't going to listen to reason so they just let him pace.

'Who does that idiot think he is? Just punching me like that because I spoke the truth. But it was nice getting to know him more and knowing him more than just my infatuation.' Naruto thought sadly and finally went to sit down.

Sasuke finally walked into class with his pass and sat down not looking back toward Naruto because he knew he wouldn't like what he saw so he just put his head down. Neji prodded him off the desk when it was time for them to leave the class.

"Please just let me go home. This day should have ended an hour ago for me." Sasuke said sadly complaining.

"Sasuke, you need to snap out of it." Neji said.

"But I want to talk to him and he won't talk to me. They offered me his address but I didn't want to take it because I thought he would be even more mad at me for that." Sasuke complained in the other class.

"Why didn't you just take it? How could you make the situation worse?" Neji asked.

"I know him well enough to know he would hit me straight off his doorstep then snap that I found out his address that's violating his privacy I can't do that." Sasuke said.

"Maybe you should do it." Shikamaru said with Kiba next to him making Neji and Sasuke look at them.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

"Maybe you should just get his address and go over to his house. He is a big lump when he's this angry so solve this problem that you created." Shikamaru said.

"You know what happened?" Sasuke questioned.

"No we don't but we can tell it has something to do with you." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah really," Kiba grunted.

"So you think I should go to his house?" Sasuke asked and they both nodded.

"I can't do that." Sasuke said and walked away.

"Man they really need to solve their problem we want our friend back." Kiba complained to Shikamaru and he nodded.

"Am I correct to assume that Naruto likes Sasuke? More than a friend that is." Neji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup," Kiba said nodding.

"No you're not correct," Shikamaru said pulling Kiba away from the conversation.

'Why did he just lie?' Neji thought.

"I am going to catch him at school again." Sasuke said walking out the class.

That's when he spotted Naruto walking to leave the school building with Kiba trying to stop him. Shikamaru was just casually strolling behind them. Sasuke thought fuck it and ran to catch Naruto by jumping on his back.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto said trying to shake Sasuke off his back.

"You have to listen to me now." Sasuke whispered in his ear and that almost made Naruto throw him into a locker.

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji just watched as their best friends seemed to be tackling each other around. Naruto struggled to get Sasuke off his back while Sasuke held on tight because Naruto was like a raging bull.

"Okay then talk," Naruto said still struggling to get Sasuke off him.

"I wasn't saying anything bad about you. You heard the wrong part of the conversation. I just asked my brother why he would let you in without me not that I didn't want you to come. I like talking to you. I like you," Sasuke said.

Everything Sasuke said calmed Naruto down and Sasuke jumped off Naruto's back.

"How do you like me?" Naruto asked turning to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke just realized what he said to Naruto and started to blush. The blush was there so quick but wasn't missed by Naruto.

"As a friend of course." Sasuke said lying threw his teeth.

"Of course," Naruto said smiling to hide his disappointment.

"Come on you guys we're late for class." Shikamaru said walking toward their next class as he shook his head for their idiocy.

Naruto and Sasuke was filled with disappointment. Kiba pulled Naruto and Shikamaru ahead of Neji and Sasuke to get away from the awkward environment. Kiba was the worse person to deal with this uncomfortable feeling.

"Sasuke," Neji stopped his friend before they got to close to the others.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Naruto likes you," Neji said not letting his friend recover before pulling him to Naruto and shoving them by each other.

Naruto fell face first into the ground not knocking out but still getting scuffed and all Sasuke could do is watch in pure horror as Naruto turned around with a menacing glare that was worse than his own.

"Sorry Naruto we were talking and he accidently ran into you." Neji said with a smile that was playing with fire.

"I have to go to the nurse now. Can you get off me Sasuke?" Naruto asked trying to move.

"I will go with you since it was partially my fault." Sasuke said quickly getting up and then helping Naruto get up too.

Sasuke had followed Naruto to the nurse's office as their friends all went back to class. When they finally got into the nurse's office no one was there.

"Naruto, how do you feel about me?" Sasuke asked abruptly nervous but he wanted no he needed to know.

"I like you, you're a cool guy." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I like you more than a friend." Sasuke said nervously because he was terrified.

Naruto turned to Sasuke so quick out of shock.

"What did you say?" Naruto said approaching Sasuke.

They were close to each other and Sasuke couldn't do it anymore.

"Fuck it," Sasuke whispered and pulled Naruto into a kiss.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke immediately kissing him back just as fiercely. They pulled away from each but kept their foreheads together breathing one another's breath. Naruto was the first to smile and pecked Sasuke on the lips before he pulled away and pulled him to the window so they could jump out of the building.

"Naruto, what are we doing?" Sasuke said before he jumped out the window after Naruto.

"My house," Naruto said turning his head back at Sasuke. "Unless you want to stay here." Naruto said with a mischievous smirk.

'Evil fox,' Sasuke said and followed Naruto to Naruto's car.

Sasuke followed Naruto to his car and they got in it. The only time they spoke it was to be told where to go. Sasuke was shocked to find that Naruto lived in a deserted area. His house was the only one that looked lived in. Naruto got out the car and popped the garage door open so Sasuke could park in the garage. Sasuke got out the car and looked at the 1970 Mercedes Benz convertible that was blood red it was a beautiful car.

"Who's car is this?" Sasuke said walking up only to get slapped in the hand before he could touch it.

"It's mine," Naruto said pulling Sasuke out of the garage threw the door that led to the house.

"That car? It's yours?" Sasuke asked shocked.

Naruto smirked and nodded his head proud over his one prized possession.

"Okay, so now I don't understand why you didn't want me to come here. It doesn't look bad at all." Sasuke said.

"Wait until we get all the way inside." Naruto said unlocking another door.

When they got inside it was a disaster the complete opposite of his house with his brother. It was to the point that Sasuke wanted to just walk out.

"Do I even ask why it's so dirty in this house?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And that's why I didn't want to bring you here." Naruto said walking around everything.

"Well do you want me to leave then?" Sasuke said slightly irritated that Naruto thought he was snotty.

"Go if you want you prissy bastard." Naruto said irritated.

Sasuke got irritated enough to follow Naruto and shove him into the wall.

"I'm not prissy." Sasuke said in his face.

"You are," Naruto said inching closer to Sasuke's face but Sasuke didn't notice.

"Take that back," Sasuke said loosening his grip on Naruto.

"No," Naruto said ghosting his lips on Sasuke's.

Sasuke just realizing what Naruto was doing kissed the blonde into the wall and Naruto didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around him and pull him into the room next to them. They were pulling at each other and kissing roughly when they fell onto Naruto's surprisingly clean floor.

"Ouch… damn that hurt." Naruto complained.

Sasuke chuckled at him.

"Shut up bastard," Naruto said knocking Sasuke off of him.

Sasuke started to look around and noticed Naruto's room was really organized more than him.

"Okay I didn't expect this." Sasuke said standing up and moving around.

"Well I'm not dirty but my Pervy Grandpa is well he is a pack rat. I at least organize my things." Naruto said sitting by his desk.

"Why don't you do that out there then?" Sasuke said raising his eyebrow at Naruto.

"Because I don't want to clean his mess. Are you hungry? We can eat and play some games I have." Naruto asked as he went to his door just leaving Sasuke in his room to roam.

"Yeah sure," Sasuke said.

"Pizza rolls fine with you?" Naruto asked from the hallway.

"Sure," Sasuke said looking at Naruto's game collection.

Naruto had a lot of games, movies, and shockingly a lot of books. Mostly manga but still other books. It was nice to see that Naruto was so diverse. Then he found a picture book that seemed old so he decided to look at it. He saw pictures of a younger Naruto without the marks on his face with a beautiful red head woman and a man that looked similar to Naruto.

"That's my parents," Naruto said standing behind Sasuke looking at the picture also.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be going through your things." Sasuke said about to close the photo album.

"It's fine Sasuke," Naruto said setting the food down and going to his closet to pull out bean bag chair. "Sit down," Naruto said gesturing to one of the bean bag chairs he set out.

Sasuke didn't put down the photo album but he did go to sit next to Naruto in the bean bag.

"Sasuke, if you want to eat you will have to set the album down." Naruto said chuckling.

"Oh yeah," Sasuke said and closed the album to set it down.

Naruto and Sasuke ate in quiet for a while before Sasuke reached his hand to Naruto's cheek tracing the scars on his face.

"How? How did you get them?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't really want to talk about that right now if that's fine." Naruto said honestly.

"Okay," Sasuke said.

"No more Sasuke we're going to play a game now. Did you pick one?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke pulled out Gran Turismo Prologue 6 and was ready to race against Naruto. They played the game for a long time talking about random things and about what they want to do later on in the future. Sasuke would have never guessed that Naruto wants to be car technician and he thought it was nice how Naruto was absolutely determined to build cars and get involved with engines. He knew now if his car ever broke down he could call Naruto to fix it. The moment was ruined though because Itachi was calling him.

(Phone Call)

"Hello," Sasuke answered while playing the game still.

"Where are you little brother?" Itachi asked.

"At Naruto's house," Sasuke answered not really focusing on the conversation.

The race ended and that made Naruto shut the game off and Sasuke on his arm gently.

"That's good that you two are talking again but you should come home since it's about to be ten o'clock at night." Itachi said.

"Really? Shit I didn't know it was that time. I will be home soon." Sasuke said standing up whacking Naruto with the controller.

"Oww bastard," Naruto complained rubbing his head.

"Bye Itachi," Sasuke said hanging up.

(Phone Call Ended)

"Damn I didn't know what time it was. I got to go," Sasuke said standing up to get his stuff ready to go.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was shocked but he wanted to hang out with Naruto again. Sasuke bit his lip and nodded his head for them to hang out tomorrow.

Naruto walked Sasuke to his car and pulled him into a chaste kiss that Sasuke changed quickly but it stopped quickly by Naruto asking him what they were now.

"What do you want to be?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was shocked by Naruto asking him that off hand. But how could he say no to Naruto when he thought it would never happen.

"I would like that a lot." Sasuke said giving Naruto a small kiss and then got into his car.

Naruto opened the garage with a smile on his face. He was happy as hell right now and he was immediately going to tell his friends what happened. Sasuke was so happy that he just wanted to speed all the way home to tell his brother and Neji. But then one thing struck him no one knew Sasuke was gay and he honestly didn't want people to know and he knew that would be a problem for Naruto. One problem solved just for another one to be created.

* * *

 _ **Review.**_


End file.
